What I Love About You
by fictionlover324
Summary: Welcome to my collection of Bellarke oneshots! Ideas and prompts are accepted; feel free to message me!


"Goddamn it," Clarke whisper-yelled underneath her breath as her students were finishing up their quizzes on the art of Ancient Rome. It's only 8:15am on Monday morning and she knows that her work week ahead has already gone to shit.

She reached into her tote bag for the third time, rummaging through her things to realize that not only had she forgotten her lunch for the day and her weekly lesson planner for their staff meeting after school, but she forgot to pack the blank canvas from home that she promised to give to Madi, a student in her AP Art class.

Clarke settled into her standard, black teacher's chair and let out a sigh that she prayed her ninth-grade class was too preoccupied to hear. She peered at the twenty two teenagers that should be finishing up their quiz in the next few minutes and immediately started game-planning an on-the-spot lesson for the day that wouldn't require her lesson book.

Just as Clarke had settled on trying to convince her students that finger-painting was "all the rage" and a technique that they needed to try, a knock on her classroom door jerked her out of her thoughts.

Her students all turned their heads towards the door, curious as to who could be visiting on a Monday morning.

"Keep working, guys. Come in!" Clarke called.

She saw the curly black hair before she met his familiar dark eyes and immediately, her face lit up in a smile that was only reserved for Bellamy.

"Hey, babe." Bellamy's deep voice echoed in the almost-silent room, making all twenty-two heads snap up, quizzes forgotten.

Clarke felt her cheeks redden at the way that he addressed her. As if to realize his mistake, Bellamy had his own blush cross his cheeks as he made his way through the doorway and towards Clarke's desk.

"Hi, Bell." Clarke said as she watched him make his way over. She turned to her class, "Is everyone finished?" She received multiple head shakes, which in turned had her encouraging the class to finish with the two minutes they had remaining. Though, she definitely saw some heads that occasionally peered up to watch the two interact.

Satisfied that they were working again and trying to ignore the smirks adorning all of her students' faces, she looked at her husband for the first time that day.

Bellamy was dressed in a navy button down, tucked into light grey slacks with the silver watch Clarke had bought him last Christmas secure around his wrist. In the other hand, he held one of Clarke's tote bags, containing the missing materials that she forgot that morning. Clarke hates that school starts so early, partly because she misses the way that Bellamy looks getting ready for work in the morning, since his day doesn't start until 9am. He's beautiful, really. The way his arms completely fill out his shirt and the way his tanned skin stands out against the shiny silver of his watch. His freckles have become prominent in the June sun, and his unruly curls frame his face in a way that makes Clarke want to run her hands through it; push it back so she can really see his eyes.

Definitely not appropriate thoughts for school but, oh well.

"Here princess. You left these on the kitchen counter this morning. I figured you just forgot on your way out." He places the bag next to her desk, watching her face as she slowly lights up into a smile.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Clarke whispers, as she sees his own smile grace his lips.

"I ask myself the same thing every day," Bellamy whispers back, bending down to give her a kiss on top of her head.

She watches as Bellamy makes his way back towards her classroom door, calling out to the kids, "Make sure you don't give "Mrs. Blake a hard time today!"

She watches him go, shaking her head as a few of her students wolf-whistle after her extremely attractive husband.

"Mrs. Blake. We knew you had a hot husband. We didn't know he was THAT hot!"

"You're so lucky!"

Clarke can't help but smile.

As soon as she hears the front door opening, she lowers the volume on the radio she has blasting in the kitchen as she stirs the homemade chili she prepared for dinner.

"Babe?" she hears.

"In here!"

Clarke changed out of her semi-professional outfit for the day as soon as she got in from school, and now adorned an oversized button-down shirt that she normally wore while painting, with just her light blue underwear to compliment it. She felt him before she saw him, large palms skimming the backs of her thighs as he pressed his body up against hers, forcing her to sway slightly. His lips attach to the right side of her neck and her head relaxed against his chest. He makes his way down the column of her throat, nipping slightly at the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

Clarke let out a low moan, reaching behind her to blindly fumble with the buttons of his shirt. She heard a low chuckle emerge from his throat, his hot breathe fanning against her sensitive skin.

"Hello, my love." She smiles at his greeting and hums in response. "Hi handsome."

She turns in his arms, reaching up to tangle her fingers in his hair and place a sweet kiss to his lips. Her lips take his bottom one between hers and she bites down softly, drawing a chuckle from his chest. She pulls back to look at him, really look at him. She's standing in the middle of their beautiful apartment, tangled together with nothing but love radiating from his eyes.

"Yeah," Clarke thinks, "I'm definitely lucky."


End file.
